Wearable devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, wearable devices equipped with sensors are known that may capture user data such as activity data (duration, step count, calories burned), sleep statistics, and/or physiological data (e.g., heart rate, perspiration and skin temperature). Typically, sensor-equipped wearable devices are implemented as bands or watches that may be worn on the user's wrist. However, the sensors that record physiological data require precise positional accuracy on the wrist to obtain accurate readings. Consequently, such devices need to be worn tightly fitted to the user's wrist. This may at times oppose the need for the devices to be comfortable to wear for long periods of time. Long term, even continuous use, is important for such devices to obtain data that may offer new or improved insight into one's health.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wearable sensor device that has a sufficiently loose fit to be comfortably worn by the user, while maintaining positional accuracy on the wrist for accurate reading of physiological data.